Remaja
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Setelah semua yang terjadi, dengan bodohnya Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa orang yang ia kira sama, ternyata berbeda. / GS-Kaisoo-EXO


**Prompt code**

354

 **Title**

Remaja

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kai as Kai Maheswarda

Kyungsoo as Khansa Tatjana

 **Side Cast(s)**

Kaizar Maheswara

Rianti Ayana

Baekhyun as Heemaira Qiandra

 **Category Prompt**

Student!AU

 **Category**

GS

 **Credit**

Hivi! – Remaja

Yoo Seung Woo – 45.7 cm

 **Author's Note**

Terima kasih dan mohon maaf. Saya tahu cerita ini banyak kurangnya. Mohon dimaafkan. Untuk semua crew, terima kasih banyak. Kamu, terima kasih banyak.

 **Summary**

Setelah semua yang terjadi, dengan bodohnya Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa orang yang ia kira sama, ternyata berbeda.

.

-.000.-

"Ya ampun. Kenapa makin ganteng sih?" Lirih Kyungsoo saat melihat satu postingan baru dari akun Instagram seseorang yang satu tahun belakangan selalu ia stalk diam-diam. Beruntung akun tersebut tak di kunci oleh si pemilik.

 _ **amdptri_** kasih emot love jangan_

Dahi Kyungsoo mengkerut tanda tak suka. Lagi-lagi komen dari akun yang sama. "Siapa sih? Mau di stalk tapi akunnya di gembok. Tipikal akun alay banget." Ujar Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mendengus saat melihat akun perempuan yang memberi komentar pada postingan 'pemuda idaman' nya masih dikunci. Mencoba untuk tidak perduli, Kyungsoo kembali me- _refresh_ timeline Instagramnya.

Matanya berbinar saat melihat sang 'pemuda idaman' membuat _Instastory_. Segera ia membuka instastory tersebut. Namun senyum nya hilang saat melihat isi Instastory tersebut adalah foto sang 'pemuda idaman' bersama seorang perempuan.

Ujung mata Kyungsoo berkedut. Gadis itu mendengus. Mengakui dirinya memang kalah cantik dengan perempuan di foto tersebut. Seakan merasa tak puas, Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan foto tersebut. Meneliti dari ujung ke ujung foto. Dan, ia mendapat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya mengalami kiamat kecil. Sebuh tulisan kecil. Tepat di pojok kanan bawah foto.

 _Hi, love_ _amdptri__

"LOVE?! APA-APAAN NIH? MEREKA JADIAN?!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Masih dengan emosi bercampur rasa tak percaya, Kyungsoo membuka akun si 'pemuda idaman', demi melihat bio akun si 'pemuda idaman'. Dan ponsel pintarnya mendarat di kasurnya dengan kasar tiga detik setelahnya.

 **Kaizar Maheswara**  
Amdptri

"MAMAAAA!" Raung Kyungsoo sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

 _KLEK_

"Sa?" Kyungsoo berhenti meraung. Ia membuka bantal yang menutup wajahnya lalu melihat ibunya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak?"

"Enggak." Jawab Kyungsoo pendek. Sang ibu memilih masuk lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring sambil me-nonaktif kan ponsel pintarnya.

"Malam ini, mulai beres-beresin barang ya. Baju-baju masukin ke koper." Dahi Kyungsoo mengkerut. Kenapa dirinya harus berkemas? Seperti akan–

"Kita jadi pindah?!" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat. Sang ibu mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi ma…"

"Sa, kita udah gak bisa tinggal di sini. Rumah kan punya papa. Sekarang mama sama papa udah pisah. Mau gak mau kita harus pindah ke Indonesia. Lagian di Jakarta juga ramai." Jelas ibunya lemah lembut. Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah.

"Ada masalah apa sih? Khansa tau mama sama papa ada apa-apa. Kalo gak ada apa-apa, gak mungkin mama sama papa malah pilih pisah."

"Gak ada sayang. Semua–"

"Papa punya yang lain kan ma?" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan sang ibu. Ibunya diam. Dugaan Kyungsoo selama ini memang benar. Ayahnya sudah punya wanita lain yang beliau percaya selain ibunya. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk ibunya. Berat. Semua ini berat. Kyungsoo tahu ibunya sudah sejak lama mengetahui kebusukan ayahnya. Namun tahun ini adalah puncak akhir kesabaran sang ibu.

" Nanti malam, bantuin Khansa beres-beres ya ma?"

Pindah mungkin memang satu-satunya jalan paling baik. Lagipula, ia akan pindah ke Indonesia. Negara di mana setengah dari dirinya tinggal. Dan juga, Indonesia kan…

OH!

Mengingat itu, Kyungsoo semakin tersenyum lebar. Pindah ke Indonesia memang menyenangkan. Sepertinya.

-.000.-

Do Kyungsoo atau Khansa Tatjana. Lahir dua belas Januari, tujuh belas tahun yang lalu di Indonesia. Ibunya, berdarah asli Indonesia. Ayahnya, berdarah asli Korea Selatan. Umur dua tahun, dirinya pindah ke negri ginseng karena pekerjaan sang ayah yang mengharuskan ia beserta orang tuanya pindah ke Korea Selatan. Lahir di Indonesia, membuat Kyungsoo lebih senang menggunakan bahasa Indonesia jika berada di rumah. Keadaannya yang tak terlalu dekat dengan sang ayah, juga membuat bahasa Indonesia menjadi bahasa ibu Kyungsoo. Jika di luar rumah ia akan menjadi Kyungsoo yang cerewet, maka di rumah ia akan menjadi Khansa yang penurut.

Sedari ia kecil, Kyungsoo memang lebih dekat dengan keluarga ibunya. Bukan karena tak suka, hanya saja keluarga ayahnya terlalu kaku. Tipikal keluarga terpandang yang tak punya selera humor. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengan sang ibu daripada sang ayah. Ayah Kyungsoo itu, pengusaha besar di Korea Selatan. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo tak terlalu membanggakan kekayaan ayahnya. Untuk apa? Toh yang punya uang ayahnya. Bukan dirinya.

Keluarganya tak bisa disebut keluarga harmonis. Komunikasi antara ibu dan ayahnya tak berjalan terlalu baik. Mungkin karena latar belakang pernikahan mereka juga–married by accident. Pertengkaran sederhana seperti adu mulut, hingga adegan kekerasan sang ayah terhadap ibunya sudah biasa Kyungsoo saksikan sendiri dengan mata kepalanya. Kyungsoo sudah sedari lama berfikir, akan sampai kapan ibunya bertahan? Dan tahun ini, pertanyaannya terjawab. Ibunya menyerah. Hingga akhirnya memilih berpisah, dan pindah ke negara asalnya.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Matanya pun ikut terpejam. Merasakan udara lembap Ibu Kota Jakarta yang baru saja diguyur hujan. Akhirnya ia sampai. Negara di mana ia akan memulai kehidupan barunya. Kyungsoo membuka kembali kedua mata bulatnya. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna. Tangannya merogoh saku bomber yang ia pakai. Mengambil ponsel pintarnya.

Saatnya update _Instast–_

"Sa, ayo! Kamu kenapa diam di situ?"

 _–ory_

Senyum Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tekukan masam. Ia menutup aplikasi Instagram yang tadi sudah sempat ia buka, mengunci ponsel pintarnya, lalu menggeret koper nya mengikuti langkah sang ibu.

Baru juga beberapa langkah, "Tunggu dulu ya. Mama mau ke toilet sebentar. Jagain tas mama." Ibunya kembali menginterupsi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Bosan, ia membuka kembali aplikasi Instagram di ponsel pintarnya. Matanya berbinar saat melihat 'pria idaman' nya membuat Instastory. Segera ia membukanya sambil berbisik dalam hati.

Mudah-mudahan gak zonk lagi, ya Tuhan…

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan tempat yang ada di foto pada Instastory sang 'pemuda idaman'. Tempatnya seperti di bandara–

Tunggu!

"Ini bukannya di Soekarno Hatta juga?" Gumam Kyungsoo. Segera saja Kyungsoo mengedarkan penglihatannya. Beruntung ia memakai kacamata minusnya, penglihatannya menjadi lebih tajam. Kyungsoo melihat kembali foto pada _Instastory_ 'pemuda idaman' nya itu. Lalu ia kembali mencari penuh harap. Dan, walaa~

Di sana, sekitar tiga meter dari Kyungsoo berdiri saat ini, seseorang yang ia cari ada di sana. Berdiri dengan tampannya sambil celingukan kesana-kemari. Seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Tapi siapa? Belum sempat Kyungsoo mengamati lebih lama, ibunya sudah kembali dari toilet dan mengajaknya untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, Kyungsoo hanya diam memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Pikirannya masih melayang pada Kaizar–si pemuda idaman yang satu tahun belakangan ini ia _stalk_ diam-diam–. Sebenarnya siapa yang ditunggu pria itu? Apa kekasihnya? Wajah Kyungsoo makin suntuk saat mengingat bahwa Kaizar kini sudah mempunyai kekasih.

"Tadi waktu di toilet, mama ketemu sama ibu nya teman TK kamu, Sa." Ibu Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan. Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke samping kanan, di mana ibunya duduk.

"Teman TK Khansa? Siapa ma?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Siapa ya tadi nama anak nya? Kal? Kai? Oh iya, Kai."

Dahi Kyungsoo makin berkerut. Sejak kapan ia punya teman dengan nama Kai?

"Mama yakin itu ibu teman TK Khansa? Seumur-umur Khansa gak punya teman yang nama nya Kai, deh." Kata Kyungsoo. Diam-diam ibu Kyungsoo mengaminkan ucapan sang anak.

"Iya juga ya. Tapi mama masih ingat, Sa, sama muka nya. Dulu kita sering ngobrol bareng sambil nungguin kamu pulang TK."

"Beliau masih tinggal di Korea?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Enggak. Tadi dia bilang keluarga mereka udah lama pindah ke Indonesia."

Kyungsoo diam. Gadis itu berfikir. Siapa gerangan teman TK nya dahulu yang bernama Kai? Seingatnya dulu saat ia TK, semua teman-temannya menggunakan nama khas orang Korea, lengkap dengan marga.

"Mama ingat gak marga keluarga mereka apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. Ibunya terlihat berfikir.

"Apa ya? Kalo mama gak salah sih marga keluarga mereka Kim."

Oke, sebenarnya pertanyaan Kyungsoo mengenai marga keluarga teman TK nya itu tidak ada gunanya. Teman TK nya dahulu banyak yang mempunyai marga Kim.

"Yaudahlah. Nanti lama-lama juga tahu sendiri siapa yang tadi ketemu sama mama." Ujar ibunya saat melihat Kyungsoo masih sibuk berfikir.

Kyungsoo hanya penasaran, siapa? Nama Kai terasa tak asing baginya. Nama itu mirip seperti nama seseorang. Lama Kyungsoo berfikir, akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu. Buru-buru ia meraih ponsel pintarnya lalu membuka Instagram. Ia mencari akun Kaizar dan melihat display name pada akun Instagram milik Kaizar.

 _ **Kaizar Maheswara**_

"Apa iya Kai sama Kaizar orang yang sama?" Lirih Kyungsoo masih melihat-lihat akun Instagram milik Kai.

"Mereka sama-sama tinggal di Indonesia. Nama juga cuma beda Zar doang. Masa iya kebetulan aja?"

Tak kunjung menemui titik terang, akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih menutup aplikasi Instagram di ponsel nya dan menyimpan kembali ponsel pintarnya.

"Bodo amat lah. Yang gue tau gue sukanya sama Kaizar."

Kyungsoo mungkin bisa menganggap ini hanya kebetulan. Namun, siapa yang tahu kebenaran yang ada di hari depan?

-.000.-

 **Day 1**

Tak lama waktu yang Kyungsoo butuhkan untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru nya. Satu minggu pindah ke Indonesia, ia sudah dikenal baik oleh tetangga-tetangga nya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah mempunyai satu teman baik. Rianti nama nya. Kebetulan, Rianti tinggal tepat di sebelah rumah nenek Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga meminta pada ibunya agar ia didaftarkan ke sekolah yang sama di mana Rianti bersekolah. Ibunya hanya mengiyakan.

Dan hari ini, tepat dua minggu kepindahannya ke Indonesia, Kyungsoo memulai kembali aktivitasnya sebagai seorang pelajar. Beruntung Kyungsoo pindah ke Indonesia saat pembelajaran untuk semester kedua baru berjalan sekitar satu bulan. Jadi tak terlalu rumit untuk mengurus segala administrasi yang ada dan hal-hal lainnya.

"Udah lengkap semua perlengkapan kamu, Sa? Gak ada yang ketinggalan?" Adalah pertanyaan yang entah sudah berapa kali ibunya tanyakan pagi ini. Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk mengunyah sarapannya hanya menghela nafas.

"Udah ma."

"Kalau makanan di kantinnya gak cocok sama kamu, bilang sama mama ya. Nanti biar mama antar bekal aja buat kamu."

"Ma, Khansa udah biasa makan makanan Indonesia. Mama tenang aja." Jawab Kyungsoo setengah kesal. Ibunya ini terlalu berlebihan. Ia memang masuk ke sekolah baru. Tapi ia sudah besar, dirinya sudah siswi Sekolah Menengah Atas, bukan siswi Sekolah Dasar.

"Yaudah cepat makannya. Udah setengah tujuh."

"Uang jajan nya mana?" Kyungsoo menadahkan tangannya saat ia sudah menghabiskan sarapannya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Ia hari ini pergi dengan Rianti, menumpang lebih tepatnya.

"Sepuluh ribu cukup, 'kan?" Goda ibunya. Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Mama gak lupa kan Khansa udah SMA?"

"Ya terus?"

"Maaaa~" Rengek Kyungsoo putus asa karena ibunya terus menerus menggoda nya.

"Yaudah nih dua puluh ribu dulu. Besok kalau kurang mama tambahin lagi." Ucap ibu Kyungsoo lalu menyerahkan satu lembar uang rupiah berwarna hijau. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senyum agak lebar.

"Khansa pergi ya ma." Kyungsoo mencium tangan sang ibu tak lupa mengecup pipi ibunya. Belum sempat ibunya membalas, ia sudah lari terlebih dahulu karena Rianti sudah menunggunya di depan rumah.

"Jangan nakal di sekolah ya!"

Kyungsoo yang masih mendengarnya mendengus. Tapi ia menjawab juga.

"Iya!"

-.000.-

Kelas mendadak riuh saat melihat Rianti datang bersama satu orang yang asing bagi warga kelas. Bisik-bisik terdengar dari beberapa siswa dan siswi yang kebetulan sudah datang.

"Siapa tuh woi?"

"Gila. Itu manusia apa manekin? Putih amat!"

"Setelah dua tahun gue sekolah, akhirnya kelas ini ada yang cantik juga."

Kyungsoo bukan tak mendengarnya. Ia hanya pura-pura tak perduli dan duduk di samping Rianti yang ternyata duduk di barisan bangku paling depan. Hanya saja, letak bangku mereka berada di pojok kanan kelas.

"Gak usah terlalu ditanggepin ya mereka. Memang gitu kelakuannya. Nanti kalo udah kenal, mereka sebenernya baik-baik semua kok." Rianti membuka suara saat melihat Kyungsoo yang risih karena menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

"Iya. Gue maklum kok. Cuma gue bingung, kenapa mereka malah ngomongin kulit gue? Emang gue seputih itu ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polos. Rianti tersenyum geli.

"Ya menurut lo aja deh. Gue yang menurut mereka udah putih gini aja masih kalah putih sama lo." Kata Rianti kemudian. Kyungsoo hanya menggaruk dagu nya yang tidak gatal sebagai respon.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang saat ia merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum saat ada satu siswi yang tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Nama gue Heemaira. Nama lo siapa?" Tanya siswi tersebut. Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangannya lalu membalas sambil tersenyum manis.

"Gue Khansa. Salam kenal ya." Ujar Kyungsoo masih dengan senyumannya.

"Lo pindahan ya? Dari mana?" Tanya siswi itu lagi.

"Gue dari Korea." Jawab Kyungsoo. Mata siswi itu berbinar.

"Serius? Gue dulu juga pernah tinggal di Korea!" Gadis dengan mata sipit itu berseru heboh.

"Alah, lo mah numpang lahir doang di Korea. Satu minggu setelah itu kan lo langsung dibawa balik ke Indonesia." Sahut Rianti yang tadi hanya menyimak. Si sipit mendelik. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Seenggak nya gue punya nama Korea!" Serunya masih membela diri.

"Oh ya? Nama Korea lo apa?" Giliran Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Lo boleh panggil gue Baekhyun kok."

Kyungsoo mengangguk samar.

"Kalo gue Do Kyungsoo." Giliran Baekhyun yang mengangguk. Baekhyun juga memperkenalkan teman satu bangkunya pada Kyungsoo. Namanya Chandra. Meski baru berkenalan, namun mereka sudah terlihat amat dekat. Berterima kasih pada Baekhyun dan Chandra yang begitu lihai mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

Lima menit berselang, bel akhirnya berbunyi. Bangku-bangku di kelas sudah terlihat penuh. Ada dua hingga tiga bangku yang masih kosong. Mungkin pemiliknya terlambat. Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru perempuan berumur tiga puluhan masuk ke kelas mereka. Oh, itu wali kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi semua."

"Pagi buuuuuu~"

"Sudah lengkap semua?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah belakang, mencoba melihat dan menghitung jumlah teman-teman barunya.

"Masih ada yang telat, bu!" Seru salah satu siswi.

"Siapa?"

"Biasa bu. Kai and the geng."

Ini cuma perasaan gue doang apa akhir-akhir ini banyak yang namanya Kai? Batin Kyungsoo.

"Yasudah. Hari ini, kalian ada satu teman baru. Khansa, kemari sebentar."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduk nya lalu berdiri di samping sang wali kelas yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ini Khansa Tatjana. Khansa baru pindah dari Korea."

"Pantes putih banget." Tiba-tiba salah satu siswa menyahut dengan suara kecil. Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan lagi-lagi dibuat heran karena teman-teman barunya masih terlihat heran dengan warna kulitnya.

"Tolong bantu Khansa untuk adaptasi dan perlakukan Khansa seperti teman-teman kalian yang lain. Oke?"

"Oke buuu!"

 _TOK_

 _TOK_

 _TOK_

"Permisi bu."

Semua atensi beralih ke arah pintu masuk kelas. Ada dua orang siswa berdiri di sana dengan salah satu di antara mereka berpenampilan yang tidak bisa dibilang rapi. Rambut tidak standar pelajar, baju tidak masuk ke dalam celana, dasi tak dipakai, dan lainnya. Jelas siswa itu anak yang sering melanggar peraturan sekolah.

"Masuk kalian!"

Kyungsoo diam. Ia masih merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Salah satu dari dua siswa itu, benar-benar mirip seperti seseorang yang sering ia stalk di Instagram, Kaizar.

"Terlambat lagi?" Tanya wali kelas mereka. Satu dari dua siswa itu menunduk takut. Namun yang satunya lagi terlihat biasa saja. Seolah dimarahi karena terlambat sudah hal yang biasa baginya.

"Saya gak terlambat bu. Tadi saya ke toilet dulu rapihin rambut." Yang berpenampilan tak rapi menjawab.

"Saya sudah ingatkan kamu untuk memotong rambut kamu. Masih tidak dilakukan juga?"

"Eh, ada anak baru ya, bu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, siswa itu malah balik bertanya.

"Sudah. Kalian duduk! Besok-besok jangan terlambat lagi!" Titah sang wali kelas. Dua siswa itu mengangguk paham lalu berlalu duduk.

"Khansa, silahkan duduk kembali."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Gadis itu terlihat masih shock. Kebetulan macam apa ini?

"Sa, kenapa?" Rianti menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo lalu bertanya. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kecil sambil bergumam aku tidak apa-apa.

Tidak apa-apa apanya? Nyatanya Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut. Siswa itu, yang matanya lihat sangat mirip dengan Kaizar, nyatanya memang Kaizar. Berterima kasih kepada mata Kyungsoo yang sempat melihat name tag siswa tadi.

 _ **Kaizar Maheswara**_

Bukan hanya itu yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Saat Kaizar melewatinya tadi, pria itu berbisik padanya sambil tersenyum. Membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

"Hai, cantik."

Asik dengan lamunannya, Kyungsoo bahkan sampai tak sadar Rianti meletakkan satu lembar kertas yang dilipat di depannya. Setelah Rianti memanggilnya, barulah ia sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh iya. Kenapa?"

"Tuh ada titipan kertas."

Kyungsoo mengambil kertas itu sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Dari siapa?" Tanyanya.

Rianti menggeleng. "Gak tau. Gue cuma disuruh oper ke lo aja. Dari sana tuh tadi." Kata Rianti sambil menunjuk ke arah barisan meja sebelah. Setelah mengangguk paham, Kyungsoo membuka kertas tersebut. Setelah melihat isinya, dengan susah payah ia menahan senyumya. Melipat kertas itu kembali, Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang. Pipi Kyungsoo semakin merah saat melihat Kaizar sedang tersenyum padanya.

 _Lo cantik. Gak tau kalo besok. Gue Kai. Salam kenal ya._

-.000.-

 **Day 2**

Hari ini, Kyungsoo datang lebih awal dari kemarin. Pukul enam lebih dua puluh menit, ia sudah tiba di sekolah. Bukan karena rajin. Tapi karena Kyungsoo lupa kalau ia belum mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru mata pelajaran Matematika nya kemarin. Beralasan ia mendapat giliran piket hari ini, ibunya dengan segera mengantarnya ke sekolah. Padahal, piket apanya? Ingin menyelesaikan tugas iya.

Kelas masih sepi. Baru beberapa orang saja yang datang. Kyungsoo tersenyum menyapa mereka lalu duduk di bangkunya. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan buku pelajaran Matematika nya. Soal yang dikerjakan memang hanya lima. Hanya saja, buntut dari soal itu yang membuat Kyungsoo menyesal mengapa ia bisa-bisanya lupa mengerjakan tugas ini di rumah.

"Ampun. Soal aja anaknya banyak banget." Kata Kyungsoo saat melihat setiap soal memiliki tiga sampai lima buntut. Gadis itu menghela nafas lalu mulai mengerjakan tugasnya satu demi satu. Butuh waktu setidaknya dua puluh menit untuk Kyungsoo menyelesaikan tugasnya. Beruntung Kyungsoo tidak terlalu payah dalam pelajaran Matematika.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya saat tugasnya selesai ia kerjakan. Ia mengemaskan kembali buku-bukunya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia meregangkan jari-jari tangannya setelah lelah mengerjakan lima soal dengan kecepatan kilat. Kyungsoo terlonjak kecil saat ia merasakan bahunya di tepuk secara tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan makin terkejut saat melihat Kai sudah duduk di bangku Baekhyun dan Chandra sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

"Gue gak ngerti cara ngerjain tugas Matematika yang pak Dedi kasih kemarin. Gue boleh liat punya lo gak?" Tanya Kai lengkap dengan muka memelas. Kyungsoo memandangnya penuh simpati. Tidak tahu saja itu hanya ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

"Oh, i-iya. Boleh." Kyungsoo mengambil buku tugasnya yang masih ia letakkan di atas meja lalu memberinya pada Kai. Pemuda itu tersenyum sumringah.

 _"Thanks ya."_

Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung. Masih tak percaya sekarang ia bisa bertatapan bahkan berbicara langsung pada seseorang yang selama ini ia sukai walau hanya bisa ia lihat dari Instagram. Namun, siapa yang menyangka bahwa sekarang ia sudah tak perlu repot-repot membayangkan seperti apa rupa asli seorang Kaizar? Pemuda itu bahkan ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Rianti datang tepat lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Dari depan pintu, gadis itu sudah menekuk alisnya tajam saat melihat Kai duduk di belakang Kyungsoo sambil sibuk mencatat. Dengan langkah lebar, ia menghampiri Kai.

 _SRET_

Kai menoleh kaget saat contekan tugasnya direbut paksa oleh seseorang. Alisnya ikut menukik tajam saat melihat pelakunya adalah Rianti.

"Balikin gak bukunya?" Geram Kai dengan suara rendah. Kyungsoo yang tadi sedang asik memainkan ponselnya lantas melihat ke belakang dan terkejut saat melihat wajah tak bersahabat Rianti dan Kai.

"Ini buku siapa?" Tanya Rianti dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Ya, itu buku gue. Kenapa sih? Jangan emosi ah pagi-pagi." Kyungsoo mencoba melerai Rianti dan Kai yang terlihat akan berperang mulut.

"Nyontek mulu! Kerjain sendiri kek sekali-kali!" Sembur Rianti pada Kai. Oke, emosi Kai naik level. Dari level tahan-dulu-gan menjadi level gak-bisa-dibiarin-gan.

"Nyolot amat? Yang gue pinjam bukunya aja gak nyolot." Sahut Kai

"Udah sana lo pergi! Cukup segitu aja nyonteknya."

Kyungsoo menarik Rianti, mecoba menenangkan temannya itu agar tak lagi membuat keributan. Bukan apa-apa, saat ini di pintu kelas mulai banyak siswa dan siswi yang melihat adu mulut mereka.

"Lo tuh kenapa sih sensi banget sama gue? Lo punya dendam apa sama gue?"

"Heh, heh, heh!"

Itu suara Baekhyun. Gadis itu segera berlari saat melihat aura hitam yang menguar antara Kai dan Rianti. Baekhyun langsung menarik Rianti yang sudah siap memukul Kai dengan pukulan-pukulan mautnya.

"Udah woi! Masih pagi nih!" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Dia tuh yang duluan!" Seru Rianti. Kai melotot tak terima.

"Apaan! Yang ganggu gue ngerjain tugas tuh siapa!"

"Alah! Lo tuh nyontek bukan ngerjain tugas!"

"Yaya, udah. Gak usah ditanggepin lagi." Kyungsoo kembali menenangkan Rianti. Rianti menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Sana lo! Jauh-jauh dari gue!" Usir Rianti. Kai mendengus lalu berjalan ke depan meja Kyungsoo.

"Eh, udah sana! Ngapain malah ke situ?" Tanya Rianti masih emosi. Kai memandangnya sinis. Namun pemuda itu langsung tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton pertengkaran nya dengan Rianti.

"Nih bukunya. Makasih banyak ya." Kai masih tersenyum. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Najis banget senyum-senyum." Decih Rianti. Kai kembali memandangnya geram. Rianti yang melihatnya malah terlihat menantang Kai untuk beradu mulut kembali. Beruntung Kyungsoo segera menenangkan Rianti lagi.

Kai segera pergi ke luar kelas setelah memasang ekspresi seakan ingin meremukkan wajah Rianti dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lupa melempar tatapan seakan berkata tunggu-lo-ya. Rianti hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Udah tenang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Udah."

"Kalian kenapa sih? Cuma gara-gara buku aja sampe adu mulut?"

"Lo kenapa mau aja sih tugasnya lo di contek dia?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi.

"Dia gak nyontek, Ya. Dia tadi bilangnya gak ngerti cara ngerjain tugasnya. Makanya gue pinjemin." Jelas Kyungsoo. Rianti yang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo memandang Kyungsoo geram. Antara ingin menggigit pipi Kyungsoo dan memarahi Kyungsoo karena kepolosannya.

"Besok-besok gak usah dipinjemin lagi. Dia gak sebaik mukanya yang ganteng, kalo itu yang lo pikirin."

-.000.-

 **Day 5**

Sudah hari kelima. Artinya, sudah lima hari Kyungsoo bersekolah di sekolah barunya. Lima hari belakangan, sudah banyak yang ia ketahui tentang sekolah barunya. Mulai dari guru paling killer, hingga murid paling berandal di sekolahnya, Kyungsoo sudah tahu. Lima hari belakangan pula, Kyungsoo mulai merasa aneh dengan sosok Kaizar yang sudah lima hari ini ia kenal secara langsung.

Kai yang ia tahu satu tahun ini melalui akun Instagramnya, tidak terlihat seperti murid yang pembangkang di sekolah. Kai yang ia tahu di Instagram, tidak terlihat seperti pemuda yang suka berlaku usil pada teman-temannya. Bahkan Kai yang kini satu kelas dengannya, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda itu mempunyai kekasih seperti yang Kai tulis pada bio Instagramnya.

Pernah waktu itu, Kyungsoo bertanya pada Rianti, "Di angkatan kita atau adik kelas kita ada yang namanya Amanda Putri gak sih, Ya?" Yang dibalas Rianti dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya gitu?"

"Gak boleh ya?"

Rianti terlihat gemas dengan Kyungsoo yang terlalu polos menurutnya.

"Bukan gitu. Cuma lo random aja tiba-tiba nanya gitu."

"Jadi intinya ada apa enggak?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak sabaran.

Rianti menggeleng.

"Kenapa sih? Lo kenal sama dia?"

Giliran Kyungsoo yang menggeleng.

"Trus kenapa tiba-tiba nanyain dia?"

"Gapapa hehehe."

Jika Amanda Putri memang bukan salah satu murid di sekolah mereka, lantas siapa gadis itu sebenarnya? Di mana ia bersekolah?

Oke, itu tidak penting.

Yang penting, entah sejak kapan, Kyungsoo mulai merasa risih dengan kehadiran Kai di kelas maupun di lingkungan sekolah. Ada saja yang dilakukan pemuda itu untuk membuat situasi ricuh atau membuat mood Kyungsoo buyar karena digoda olehnya.

Seperti sekarang.

Baru juga Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari toilet, pemuda itu tiba-tiba sudah berjalan di sisi kanannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bisa gak, lo jauh-jauh dari gue?" Kata Kyungsoo jengkel. Kyungsoo rasa ia harus mempertimbangkan lagi keputusannya untuk merasa jatuh hati pada sosok Kaizar yang selama ini ia stalk di Instagram.

Kai menggelang.

"Enggak. Kita kan sedekat nadi."

"Ogah." Decih Kyungsoo

"Besok lo ada acara gak?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo melirik sinis sambil melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi ia hentikan. Seakan tak ingin menyerah, pemuda itu masih terus mengikutinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita ke bioskop yuk!"

"Ngapain?" Kyungsoo masih jutek. Kai semakin gemas.

"Berenang. Nonton film dong sayang."

Kyungsoo kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa tadi lo bilang?"

"Yang mana?"

"Tadi lo bilang apa?"

"Apanya sayang?"

"Nah itu!" Seru Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Masih mau gue kasih tau juga kalo gue gak suka dipanggil 'sayang'?"

"Salah ya?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah–sok–polos. Kyungsoo makin geram.

"Iyalah! Enak aja manggil sayang. Sayang muka lo loyang!"

Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang pemuda ini ingin ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Karena lima hari terakhir, pria itu terus mengikutinya seakan tak kenal lelah. Benar kata Rianti. Pemuda ini tak sebaik wajah tampannya yang terlihat pendiam.

"Mau lo apa sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Gue?" Kai balik bertanya.

"Oke. Gue pergi." Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk melangkah kembali sebelum Kai meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Oke, oke. Gue jawab nih. Jangan pergi dulu tapi."

"Buruan. Gue lapar."

"Gue maunya lo jadi pacar gue."

Kyungsoo mendelik. Apa pemuda ini sakit?

"Mimpi aja lo sana!"

Kyungsoo segera melangkah pergi dengan pipi merona. Ia malu. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berkencan. Entah serius atau tidak, tetap saja Kyungsoo malu. Untung ia masih waras untuk tidak langsung meng-iyakan ajakan Kai.

"Khansa! Besok jadi ke bioskop kan?!" Teriak Kai

"Nonton sana sama hidung pesek lo!" Kyungsoo balas berteriak. Gadis itu melangkah semakin laju. Kai yang melihatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Andai aja lo tau siapa gue, Kyung."

-.000.-

 _I guess there's a line that is drawn without knowing_

 _Between you and me_

.

 **Day 8**

Hari Senin. Upacara. Dan Kyungsoo terlambat. Gadis itu kesiangan dan baru datang ke sekolah tepat saat satpam sekolah menutup gerbang sekolah. Gadis itu memasang wajah memelas nya sambil memohon untuk dibukakan gerbang.

"Pak, bukain dong gerbangnya. Saya kan cuma terlambat berapa detik aja."

"Maaf ya, neng. Bel masuk jam tujuh. Bukan jam tujuh lewat satu detik." Kata pak satpam. Wajah Kyungsoo tertekuk.

"Tolong dong pak. Nanti saya beliin bapak nasi bungkus deh." Rayu Kyungsoo.

"Maaf ya, neng. Saya gak mempan walau dirayu mau dibeliin mobil."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Mau tak mau ia harus menunggu hingga upacara bendera selesai di laksanakan. Wajahnya makin pias saat melihat Kai juga datang terlambat.

Oh, betapa tidak beruntungnya dirinya hari ini.

"Hai, Khansa. Telat juga?" Tanya Kai dengan senyum nya yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat menyebalkan.

"Keliatannya?" Sinis Kyungsoo.

"Galak amat sih. Ntar cepat tua kalo galak-galak." Kata Kai kemudian. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus. Tak kuasa menanggapi Kai.

Hening di antara mereka. Yang terdengar hanya suara bising kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan suara kepala sekolah yang sedang berceramah di dalam sekolah. Kai melangkah mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo lalu berbisik.

"Kita masuk lewat belakang aja yuk?"

Kyungsoo melirik Kai. Kenapa pemuda ini harus berbisik? Oh, apa takut terdengar oleh siswa lain yang juga datang terlambat?

"Lo aja sana sendiri." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Yakin? Upacara masih lama. Hari makin panas." Kai mencoba merayu Kyungsoo. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Gadis itu terlihat berpikir.

"Yaudah deh kalo gak mau. Gue sendiri aja." Kai sudah membalik badannya. Namun pemuda itu kembali berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo karena gadis itu menarik bajunya.

"Kenapa? Berubah pikiran?" Goda Kai. Kyungsoo mengulum bibir malu.

"K-kira-kira aman gak?"

Kai tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat malu-malu mau.

"Aman. Gue udah sering masuk lewat pagar belakang. Yuk. Nanti keburu ada yang jaga."

Dengan langkah ragu, Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai yang berjalan diam-diam ke arah pagar belakang sekolah. Ini pengalaman pertamanya memanjat pagar sekolah demi masuk ke dalam sekolah. Wajar bukan jika Kyungsoo merasa takut? Apalagi selama ini, Kyungsoo adalah murid yang amat sangat taat pada aturan sekolah. Ini adalah tindakan paling gila yang pernah Kyungsoo ambil demi masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Kyungsoo diam memperhatikan Kai yang mengambil tangga kayu di dekat pagar belakang.

"Lo naik duluan deh. Pelan-pelan ya." Kata Kai sambil memegangi tangga. Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati tangga yang sudah Kai pegang kuat-kuat. Gadis itu memandang Kai dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Apa?" Tanya Kai dengan alis yang terangkat satu. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Gadis itu masih setia memandangi wajah Kai. Kai tertawa kecil saat mengerti arti tatapan Kyungsoo padanya.

"Ampun deh. Lo takut gue ngintip rok lo?" Kai bertanya to the point. Kyungsoo mengangguk malu.

"Lagi genting gini gak kepikiran sama sekali gue mau ngintip. Udah ah buruan. Gue nunduk deh kalo lo masih takut." Kata Kai kemudian. Pemuda itu benar-benar menunduk. Kyungsoo lantas memanjat tangga itu satu persatu secara perlahan. Saat sudah sampai di atas, Kyungsoo lalu memanggil Kai untuk member kode.

"Kai!"

Kai mendongak. Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya demi melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah ada di atas.

"Jangan kemana-mana dulu. Tunggu gue." Kata Kai. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Dalam hati, gadis itu berdebar bukan main karena takut ketahuan. Entah kenapa, perasaan Kyungsoo mendadak tak enak.

Nafas Kai tak beraturan saat pemuda itu sudah sampai di atas. Di balik pagar itu, ada sebuah atap yang di bawahnya adalah tempat parkir motor para guru.

"Lo gak takut ketinggian kan?"

"Emang kenapa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya. Perasaannya makin tak enak

"Kita loncat dari sini. Soalnya gak ada tangga ataupun ranting pohon yang bisa kita jadiin tempat pijakan." Jelas Kai. Wajah Kyungsoo mendadak pucat. Kai yang melihatnya mengerti. Kyungsoo memang takut akan ketinggian.

"Mau gue gendong?"

Kyungsoo rasa Kai memang sakit. Saat seperti ini masih bisa-bisanya menggoda Kyungsoo yang sudah pucat.

"Oke, iya enggak. Gak gue gendong. Tapi kita loncat sama-sama. Lo boleh pegang tangan gue kalo masih takut juga."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai seolah berkata _mau banget lo gue pegang tangannya?_ Kai yang lagi-lagi peka akan tatapan Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Maksud gue pegang tangan tuh, lo pegang pergelangan tangan gue." Kai kembali menjelaskan dengan gemas. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk.

"Udah siap?"

"Bentar dulu. Gue mau doa dulu. Mana tau habis ini gue gak hidup lagi." Kata Kyungsoo polos. Kai yang mendengarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kita cuma lompat dari ketinggian dua meter, Khansa. Bukan lompat dari gedung tiga belas lantai."

Kyungsoo memandang sinis Kai yang masih sibuk mentertawakannya.

"Yaudah iya, maaf. Yuk buruan, nanti keburu ketahuan."

Kyungsoo memegang erat pergelangan tangan Kai. Bahkan mata gadis itu sudah tertutup rapat. Kai yang melihatnya tersenyum maklum.

"Gak usah takut. Ada gue kok. Kalo gue bilang lompat, lo juga lompat ya?"

Kyungsoo yang sudah terlanjur takut hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala.

"Satu," Hitung Kai.

"Dua,"

Mata Kyungsoo makin terpejam rapat.

"Tiga,"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya.

"Lompat!"

Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan saat ia merasa tubuhnya terjun bebas ke bawah. Ia membuka matanya saat merasa dirinya sudah mendarat di bawah dengan badan yang terasa agak sakit. Beruntung bukan kepala atau pantat nya yang lebih dulu mendarat.

"Lo gak papa kan?" Tanya Kai sambil membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo meringis saat merasakan sakit pada pinggangnya. Kyungsoo rasa ia harus pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan keadaan pinggangnya.

"Masih bisa jalan kan? Yuk ke kelas, nanti kita diciduk."

"Diciduk siapa Kai?"

Kyungsoo dan Kai berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara berat dari arah belakang mereka. Mereka bahkan bergidik saat langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat.

"Kamu lagi. Kamu lagi. Gak bosan kamu manjat pagar terus?" Tanya suara berat yang ternyata adalah guru BK mereka.

"Eh, bapak." Kata Kai. Kyungsoo sudah menunduk ketakutan sambil bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kai.

"Iya, saya. Kamu ngerayu siapa lagi hari ini buat nemenin kamu manjat pagar?"

Kyungsoo makin menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Kai yang tahu Kyungsoo ketakutan berusaha menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok pak."

"Kamu mau ngaku atau kalian berdua saya suruh bersihin toilet?"

"Jangan pak!" Seru Kai. Pemuda itu lantas menarik Kyungsoo agar tak lagi bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

"Oh, kamu yang baru pindah itu, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "I-iya pak." Bapak itu mengangguk. "Jadi, kalian mau saya kasih hukuman apa?" Bapak itu kembali bertanya.

"Biar saya aja pak yang di hukum. Khansa jangan." Kata Kai.

"Kenapa?"

"Pinggangnya Khansa sakit pak. Kasian kalo bapak suruh bersihin toilet." Kata Kai lagi.

"Yakin kamu?"

"Saya yakin pak." Kai menjawab dengan tegas.

"Oke. Pulang sekolah, bersihkan semua toilet pria. Khansa saya bebaskan kali ini. Tapi jangan ulangi lagi lain kali. Oke?"

"I-iya pak. Terima kasih banyak." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Cepat masuk ke kelas."

Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan cepat menuju kelas. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, Kai terus bertanya apakah dirinya baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo menjawab dirinya baik-baik saja. Namun Kai seakan tak mau percaya.

"Yakin baik-baik aja? Gue antar ke UKS aja yuk."

"Gak usah. Gue gak papa."

"Kalo ngerasa gak oke, bilang ya. Nanti gue temenin ke UKS."

"Iya."

 _Tumben bener dia hari ini_ , batin Kyungsoo.

-.000.-

 **Day 10**

Hari ini, jadwalnya Kyungsoo untuk piket. Piket mereka dilakukan setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Karena banyak yang berhalangan untuk melakukan piket, akhirnya piket hari ini Kyungsoo hanya ditemani oleh Baekhyun.

"Lo sapu bagian kanan, gue sapu bagian kiri ya, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Mereka berdua sudah sepakat untuk memanggil satu sama lain menggunakan nama Korea mereka. Kelas sudah sepi. Semua sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di dalam kelas itu.

Lima belas menit berlalu, piket mereka selesai. Baekhyun meraih tasnya lalu pamit untuk pulang duluan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk merapikan meja-meja hanya berkata hati-hati di jalan pada Baekhyun. Kini dirinya tinggal sendiri.

Masih asik merapikan meja, Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya saat melihat sebuah dompet di bawah kolong meja. Ia lantas meraih dompet itu.

"Dompet siapa ya?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, Kyungsoo memilih membuka dompet tersebut demi menemukan identitas si pemilik dompet. Kyungsoo tertegun saat melihat sebuah foto di bagian kanan dompet. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan foto tersebut.

"Ini kan–"

"Khansa!"

Kyungsoo menoleh. Kai berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Untung lo nemuin dompet gue. Makasih ya."

Dompet itu kini sudah beralih ke tangan Kai. Kyungsoo masih diam sambil menatap Kai.

"Kenapa?"

"Lo.. orang Korea?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Dulu. Sekarang gue udah resmi jadi WNI."

"Oh." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Gue duluan ya? Makasih udah nemuin dompet gue. Jangan pulang sore-sore." Kata Kai. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lalu berlalu pergi.

Foto itu.. Kyungsoo masih ingat dengan benar foto apa itu. Itu foto TK nya dulu. Foto terakhir sebelum mereka meninggalkan masa Taman Kanak-kanak.

Apa mungkin…

-.000.-

 **Day 12**

Kelas ricuh. Tugas kali ini harus berkelompok. Entah kenapa, pembagian kelompok selalu berakhir ricuh.

"Kelompok nya mau ibu pilihkan atau kalian pilih sendiri?"

"Ibu aja yang pilihin bu." Seru salah satu siswi.

"Iya bu, nanti kalo pilih sendiri kita di diskriminasi sama yang pinter-pinter." Sahut yang lain.

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata. Diskriminasi apanya? Toh nanti yang mengerjakan tugas orang yang itu-itu saja. Silahkan potong kuku Kyungsoo jika mereka menyelesaikan tugas kelompok dengan tangan mereka.

"Yasudah. Kalau begitu, silahkan hitung satu sampai tujuh mulai dari pojok kiri depan."

"Satu."

"Dua."

"Tiga."

"Empat."

Saat yang lain sibuk menghitung, Kai juga tak kalah sibuk menghitung. Akan dapat nomor berapa dirinya. Saat ia tahu posisinya kini tak memungkinkan untuk ia mendapat nomor yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, maka ia pindah ke tempat duduk yang lain.

"Minggir dong. Lo pindah ke tempat gue aja sana."

"Ogah. Lo aja sana yang pindah ke tempat lain."

"Tolong dong. Ntar gue traktir siomay di kantin deh." Rayu Kai. Temannya terlihat terpengaruh.

"Bener ya?"

"Iya. Udah ah, buruan."

Jongin tersenyum penuh kepuasan saat siswa itu pindah ke bangku di mana seharusnya Kai duduk. Ia sudah duduk dengan posisi yang amat sangat pas.

"Tiga."

"Empat."

"Lima."

"Enam bu!" Seru Kai dengan semangat. Senyumnya makin lebar.

"Tujuh."

"Sudah semua?" Tanya guru mereka saat semua sudah selesai menghitung.

"Sudah bu!"

"Kalau begitu, kelompok satu, silahkan angkat tangan. Perwakilan kelompok tolong catat nama anggota kelompoknya."

Semua perwakilan kelompok sibuk mencatat nama anggota kelompoknya.

"Kelompok enam, silahkan angkat tangan. Khansa, tolong catat anggota kelompoknya."

"Iya bu."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan note kecilnya, menoleh ke arah belakang guna melihat siapa-siapa saja yang menjadi anggota kelompoknya. Karna ia tak menggunakan kacamatanya, Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya demi melihat siapa gerangan orang di pojok sana yang menjadi kelompoknya.

"Itu yang di pojokan siapa? Joce?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ini aku sayang, pacar kamu~"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Masih bingung. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain sudah menahan tawa. Menyerah, Kyungsoo memilih bertanya pada teman sebangkunya.

"Siapa sih, Ya?"

Sambil menahan tawa, Rianti menjawab, "Kai." Kyungsoo mendelik lalu menulis nama Kai dengan terpaksa. Dari sekian banyak siswa, kenapa harus Kai?

"Besok kita kerja sama-sama ya sayang!" Seru Kai dari belakang. Tawa teman-temannya sudah menggelegar. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Malu.

Oh Tuhan.. tolong bantu Kyungsoo.

-.000.-

 **Day 14**

Sesuai kesepakatan bersama anggota kelompok yang lain, hari ini kerja kelompok akan dilakukan di rumah Kai. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak. Namun entah kenapa, Kai terlihat sangat memaksa. Akhirnya karena ia sudah kalah suara, Kai memenangkan semua perdebatan yang ada.

Di sinilah Kyungsoo sekarang. Berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah rumah mewah. Apa benar ini rumah Kai?

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah pos satpam lalu bertanya.

"Permisi pak. Ini benar rumah Kai?"

"Oh iya mbak benar."

"Kai nya ada kan pak?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kai yang mana dulu mbak?"

Dahi Kyungsoo mengerut. Memang ada berapa Kai di rumah ini?

"Kaizar pak." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kalo Mas Kaizar lagi keluar mbak sama Nyonya. Baru aja keluar sekitar lima menit yang lalu."

"Gitu ya pak?"

Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih lalu memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kai. Bagaimana bisa Kai pergi saat dirinya memaksa untuk kerja kelompok di rumahnya?

" _Halo_."

"Lo di mana?"

" _Di rumah lah. Lo udah sampai?_ "

"Udah. Tadi gue tanya ke satpam rumah lo katanya lo pergi." Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut. Apa Kai sedang membohonginya?

" _Coba kasih_ handphone _lo ke pak satpam nya._ "

"Iya bentar."

Kyungsoo kembali melangkah mendekat ke arah pos satpam.

"Pak maaf, ini ada telpon dari Kai."

Bapak satpam itu mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo dengan segara. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan di telpon, yang jelas Kyungsoo langsung di persilahkan masuk setelah sambungan telpon selesai.

"Mbak gak bilang kalo mau ketemu Mas Kai. Ayo mbak silahkan masuk."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. Bukankah tadi ia sudah mengatakan ingin bertemu Kai? Tapi bapak itu bilang Kai sedang pergi bersama ibunya?

"Terima kasih pak."

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk sambil terus memikirkan keanehan yang dialaminya barusan. Ia bisa melihat Kai sudah berdiri di depan pintu utama rumahnya sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Kai yang menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo lantas menyapa Kyungsoo dengan senyuman.

"Ada kan gue? Pak satpam nya kadang-kadang suka lupa-lupa ingat. Yuk masuk."

Satu persatu anggota kelompok mereka datang. Sejauh ini, kerja kelompok mereka berjalan lancar. Hingga pukul dua siang, ibu Kai muncul dari pintu utama, disusul satu pemuda di belakang ibu Kai.

Kyungsoo termanggu. Apa lagi ini?

"Khansa, kenalin ini ibu gue." Ucap Kai.

"O-oh, halo tante. Saya Khansa." Kyungsoo bersalaman dengan ibu Kai. Perempuan paruh baya itu menyapa Kyungsoo dengan ramah lalu masuk ke dalam setelah berpamitan. Kai lalu menarik pemuda yang tadi masuk menyusul ibu Kai.

"Kalo ini, Kaizar. Kembaran gue."

-.000.-

.

 **THE END**


End file.
